


Better Than Bullets

by ashen_key



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: F/F, Kissing, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-30
Updated: 2012-06-30
Packaged: 2017-11-08 21:08:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashen_key/pseuds/ashen_key
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kisses are better than bullets, Natasha thinks.</p><p>[Written for the <i>Avengers Kissing fest</i>]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Bullets

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Avengers Kissing Fest](http://such-heights.dreamwidth.org/390500.html) prompt: _Natasha/any: snow_.

It's January, which means _boots_ and _coats_ and _gloves_ and _hats_ , all with the word 'winter' in front of them. It means _foot-prints in the snow_ and _visible breath_ and it means _cold_. 

Natasha is only aware of the cold in the constantly ticking analysis of her surroundings that is testament to her training. She might be shoved up against a tree on the Red Room's grounds, but she's aware. She's aware. She's _aware_ , because otherwise this is all so incredibly fucking stupid and they'll get _caught_ and– 

Dunya's mouth is hot against her own, hot and far wetter than her studies had suggested. She also hadn't entirely understood why tongues in kissing were seen as desirable, but she's fast becoming a convert. She has bark digging into her back, and cold seeping in through all her layers, and the fur from Dunya's hat is tickling her face, and she's aware of it all, and she really _does not care_. 

Instead, she just kisses Dunya back, wraps her fingers around the other girl's arm to hold her close, locks her knees to keep standing. She also tries not to make a sound, because as stupid as all of this, she's not _that_ stupid. No, not even when Dunya's thigh slips between hers, because if they get caught– 

Kisses are better than bullets, Natasha thinks, and curls a gloved hand around the back of Dunya's neck.


End file.
